


情爱战争

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 辫九林馕预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 林馕 - Relationship, 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	情爱战争

01  
郭麒麟第一次听说杨九郎这个名字，是在一次下了戏，张云雷喝到了烫嘴的茶失手打了茶盏的某一个寻常的白天。张老板向来不好伺候，挑剔得很，烫嘴得茶盏摔到了地上，差一点划伤手指的那一刻，郭麒麟甚至以为张云雷又要发火。

张云雷没有发火，只是接过帕子，擦了擦自己被烫到有些红的手，勾了勾嘴角：“回家九郎会怪罪我的。”

九郎是谁，郭麒麟眯着眼睛问。他以为这个九郎是张云雷想开了结交的朋友，可是张云雷说，杨九郎是他养在家里的金丝雀。

我第一次看到他，就被他褴褛狼狈的样子吓住了。陷入回忆的张云雷眉梢眼角都是笑意，那么多人欺负他，让他饿着肚子还要做这做那，我问他，要不要跟我走，他就点头了。

九郎很好，各个方面来说。

各个方面，郭麒麟只把这几个字放在了心上。

02  
再一次见到杨九郎，郭麒麟多少带着自己的私心，他想要见见张云雷口中的杨九郎到底是什么样子的，是什么样的人能够入了张云雷的眼。

多少富家老爷，夫人小姐，使劲往台上扔戒指张云雷看都不看，感情是家里有了人眼中再看不见其他而已。陪着张云雷一点一点成角儿的郭麒麟，从张云雷出名的那天就在想着将来是谁能够让张云雷心动，等这个人真切的存在了，便引起了他的好奇。

杨九郎衣衫不整，也许是没有料到家里会来不认识的人，因此没多修饰自己。白皙的皮肤泛着粉嫩，锁骨上还有点点红痕，看见了不认识的人立刻冷了脸色拉上衣衫，露出警惕的眼神。

就像一头警惕的羊抵着头露出自己的角随时准备顶人。

郭麒麟扯出个笑脸来，露出整齐的一排牙齿，眼睛都要笑没了。他一贯会人际交往，知道伸手不打笑脸人，他说，您不认识我，是张老板没提起过我吗？

“他不和我说这些事情。”杨九郎礼貌地倒了杯热茶给郭麒麟，托着腮看着郭麒麟，“他说我不用懂那些烦心事，我只要陪着他就可以了。”

说到最后一句，郭麒麟看到了杨九郎脸颊的红晕和发自内心的笑容。这和郭麒麟的笑完全不同，当下就笑到了郭麒麟的心里去了。茶盏里的水温度正好，不烫手也能尝到茶香的甘甜。张云雷为什么挑剔不好伺候，为什么眼中再看不下别人，郭麒麟大概知道了。

杨九郎是招人喜欢的模样，尤其是郭麒麟看到杨九郎靠在张云雷身边，歪着头靠在张云雷肩膀上奶声奶气地说想吃城东头的糕点的时候。张云雷不避讳什么，也许是格外信任郭麒麟，所以在郭麒麟面前大方地亲着杨九郎的嘴，吮吸着杨九郎的舌头想要尝到杨九郎嘴巴里的甜。

杨九郎嘴巴里甜不甜，郭麒麟不知道。

但是他想知道。

03  
人心的欲望一旦萌芽就会恣意生长。郭麒麟发现杨九郎占据了他大半个心房，他去张云雷府上的次数越来越多，为了园子里的事情，为了有谁邀请张云雷去哪里吃饭做客。张云雷的回答并不重要，重要的是郭麒麟每回都能瞧见杨九郎。

有一次郭麒麟去买了杨九郎口中想吃的糕点，在小花园里借着林荫道下把糕点塞到杨九郎怀里的那一刻，他的心都要跳出来了。他也不差，和张云雷比起来。外面的人多少也会喊他一生郭老板，他捧红了张云雷，给了张云雷所有的一切，对于杨九郎来说，他应该是更好的选择。

他不知道杨九郎到底懂不懂得他的意思，他只是看着杨九郎接过糕点，认真地尝了一口说好吃。不知道这里面有几分真心，郭麒麟不知道他能不能够比得上张云雷。

张云雷会怎么待杨九郎呢，郭麒麟不知道。但是他相信自己能够待杨九郎更好。为了弄清楚这个，郭麒麟甚至去关注着张云雷和杨九郎的所有举动。

对待着自己捡回来的人能够这样已经很不错了，张云雷眼里有杨九郎，他看着杨九郎会笑，喜欢握杨九郎的手放到自己的嘴边亲吻。张云雷很温柔，有时候也会使小性子，让杨九郎表现出在乎他的神情。

在床上也是如此。张云雷喜欢逗杨九郎，他常挑着杨九郎的下巴亲上去，那一双大手捧着杨九郎的胸揉来揉去。那是握着扇子能上台入戏的手，这时候却抓着个男人的胸口揉捏。杨九郎发出的声音太好听了，那种为了爱的人心甘情愿发出的声音。

那里痒，你多弄弄我。杨九郎会这样说，他会勾着张云雷的脖子张开自己的嘴巴，蹭着张云雷的胸口把腿盘上去。隔着窗户上那一层纸，郭麒麟并不能够看清楚，红色的床帐晃动得厉害，听着吱吱呀呀的声响郭麒麟也大概能够懂得床上的快乐。

对杨九郎存着的心思越来越明显，郭麒麟低头看着自己硬起来的东西，咬紧了后槽牙。

04  
你喜欢男人哦。郭麒麟有些过分贴近杨九郎，在张云雷还在台上唱戏的时候。杨九郎被请到包厢去看戏，才开场不久郭麒麟就悄悄坐到了杨九郎的身边。

杨九郎看得入神，台上的张云雷一举一动都让杨九郎心生恋慕和欢喜。等他回头过来才看到磕着瓜子对着他笑的郭麒麟。喜欢男人这个问题，杨九郎不懂该怎么回答郭麒麟，他喜欢张云雷，恰巧张云雷是个男人而已。

看戏别讲话。

杨九郎重新看回到台上去，直到郭麒麟大胆地上手，攥住了杨九郎的腕子。郭麒麟并不知道该怎么开口，他想问杨九郎喜不喜欢自己，要是他给杨九郎买一辈子的糕点，杨九郎会不会抛弃张云雷跟他走。

会不会上自己的床。

但是话一说出口就变成了杨九郎你吃了我给你买的糕点，你应该和我上床。

我可以碰你吗？

被摸到的身子发着颤，杨九郎带着些不可置信看着郭麒麟。他把那伸进他腿间的手拿出来，板正着身子义正言辞地看着郭麒麟。

“我是张云雷的，我这辈子都是他的人。”

意料之中的回答，郭麒麟早就料到如此，可是他就是不甘心。他从没想到张云雷藏了这样的人在自己的身边，他没想到张云雷会遇上这样杨九郎这样的人。

什么都叫张云雷遇上了，他什么都没碰见过。

“你真的如此喜欢张云雷，并且觉得他不会背叛你吗？”郭麒麟悻悻地收回自己的手，依旧把嗑好了的瓜子碟盘送到杨九郎的旁边去。他用着自己摸爬滚打来的气场使劲按住杨九郎的肩膀贴在他耳边小声地说道：“你知道外面那些人，有多少人是会往台上扔戒指的？你知道外面有多少人想要把自己的帖子给张云雷，让张云雷多看一眼的？”

你真的觉得张云雷不让你知道外面的烦心事，就是不想你忧愁苦恼吗？九郎，你太容易相信别人了，太相信别人，这样不好。

杨九郎从没这样想过，郭麒麟的话让他愣怔了半分。犹豫是因为在理，杨九郎有几分相信，但是他不想承认，不觉得张云雷会辜负他。

散场的时候杨九郎端着给张云雷泡好的茶要去见他，才到后台，他就看见那摇着蒲扇身子袅娜喷了香水的女人露着那双细长的腿眼含秋波地看着张云雷。

和自己相比，杨九郎什么都不是。

05  
“我不想去吃饭。”请帖放到张云雷面前，张云雷连眼皮都没抬一下，他正在给杨九郎涂着指甲，蔻丹染上去鲜艳好看。杨九郎的手指白嫩修长，比女人还要好看。有了给杨九郎涂指甲的举动也是因为张云雷在床上把杨九郎手指含在嘴里的时候，起的心思。

所有美的东西都不应该限定性别，就像张云雷可以扮上女装登台唱戏，杨九郎也可以涂上蔻丹来愉悦张云雷。那封张云雷不上心的请帖，杨九郎却在意着。

随意瞄了两眼，那上面还有香水味道，杨九郎闻过，就是那天在后台闻到的女人的味道。杨九郎的手动了两下，惹得张云雷皱着眉头拍了拍他的腿。

别动，张云雷认真地低头吹了吹杨九郎的手。张云雷吹得杨九郎心痒痒的，像是小虫子钻进了他的心里头去。

“那您真不去啊，”郭麒麟从口袋里掏出根烟，放在鼻子下闻了闻，到底没点上，他完全是看向杨九郎的，“这次这位可是比较麻烦的，人家说了，您不赏脸呀，那就是不给司令脸面。人家是司令的女儿，司令是她的爹。”

“不去，大不了就不唱戏，我穿大褂沿街给人说书去。”

张云雷强硬的态度让郭麒麟略感不快，他以为杨九郎会因为这个对张云雷有所失望。他故意去请杨九郎看戏，让杨九郎去后台看张云雷，他想告诉杨九郎，张云雷有人喜欢。可张云雷对杨九郎对深情和抛却一切的架势真实让郭麒麟嫉妒了。

请帖没有传回去，郭麒麟回复了人家说好的，张老板会去的。他和人敲定好了时间，吃饭的地点，他看着司令的女儿一脸娇羞和说着要去做身新的衣服去赴约。他的心里涌起了许许多多的想法。

这样的想法让郭麒麟感觉到快乐，他深深地知道了这样做的后果，他知道他自己在一手把自己带起来的角儿推入深渊。他不后悔，他想杨九郎想要疯了。他哪里管杨九郎喜欢张云雷是为了什么呢，他管张云雷和杨九郎是如何相遇走到一起有这样的感情呢。

他想要得到杨九郎，仅此而已。

天翻地覆的时候，正是适合胡闹，欲望放肆的时候。

06  
杨九郎知道消息已经晚了，张云雷前一天晚上都没回来，门口通报的小厮说是叫司令那边的人给抓了去，因为没赴约，戏耍他们的千金。

他没说要去的。杨九郎鞋子都没穿好，出门的时候差点被绊倒摔在地上。他没等到张云雷从门口走进来，他等来了郭麒麟。

一切好像都有了答案，杨九郎像是抓住了救命的稻草，走到郭麒麟面前去：“是你吧，你为什么那样做？”

“我想要你。”郭麒麟就那么明目张胆地把杨九郎拉到自己怀里，他当着众人的面把杨九郎压在桌子上去就要亲着杨九郎。所有初遇杨九郎的温柔都从郭麒麟的脑海里涌现了出来，一幕幕划过。杨九郎喜欢他，杨九郎吃了他给买的糕点，杨九郎不应该拒绝和他上床。

所有的下人也都惊慌了，却没人敢上前阻止。杨九郎的眼中有着惊慌，他躲掉了郭麒麟的吻，他只是觉得眼前的人有些可怕。让他感觉到惊讶的是在这府上多年的人没有一个人上前去拦着郭麒麟。

好像郭麒麟才是这个家里的主人，他和杨九郎这样做并没什么不妥。有什么用呢，这个家里真正的主人早就叫郭麒麟弄到泥泞里去了，谁敢反抗就是不想活命。趋利避害，谁都会选择不上前去。杨九郎的死活关他们什么事情呢，有了张云雷才能有了杨九郎的一切，失去了张云雷的杨九郎什么都没有。

“你就是想要做这种事。”杨九郎咬着唇，坚持着推开郭麒麟，“你明知道我心里都是张云雷。”

“我知道，是你自己不愿意我才把他弄进去的。九郎，我卷走了他的所有的钱，你跟我吧。他就算出来了也什么都没有了，你跟了我吧。”

“他会死吗？”杨九郎皱着眉头有些担忧地问着，以前他们聊天，杨九郎问张云雷，每天去唱戏赚的那些钱要拿来做什么。张云雷说是给他的保证，有了钱咱俩在一起去哪里都行，不在这里唱戏了，去别的地方也一样。杨九郎那时候就问，那郭麒麟怎么办。

杨九郎记得张云雷说，郭麒麟会懂我的，他不会阻拦我的。

这么些年来的绝对信任，使得张云雷被郭麒麟弄去了一堆麻烦里。始作俑者郭麒麟现在也学着张云雷的样子挑着杨九郎的下巴，含着杨九郎的喉结舔。杨九郎的身上太香了，怪不得张云雷会喜欢。

“他不会死，但是只有我能够救他。就算我能够救他，可是他出来了，知道了你上了我的床，也不会原谅你。”郭麒麟撬开杨九郎的唇，也学着张云雷那样，尝尝杨九郎嘴里的味道。

苦的，酸涩的。郭麒麟尝到了眼泪的味道，他抬起头来，看着杨九郎眼角流下来的眼泪，愣了片刻。

“你要怎样才能够救他出来？”杨九郎的手已经搭上了郭麒麟的肩膀，他的另一只手伸进了郭麒麟的裤子里，不轻不重地揉了两下，“要这样做吗？”

杨九郎的手上还涂着蔻丹，鲜红的像是血一样。郭麒麟被这样的快乐刺激到了，他用腿蹭着杨九郎的脚踝，他鬼迷了心窍一样对杨九郎说：“你让我爽一爽，尝尝你的味道，我就去救他。”

“九郎，我的好九郎。”

痛苦犹如涌上脖子的海水，淹没了杨九郎，也将他的眼泪淹没。这些就算杨九郎还给张云雷的，用自己的身子来换张云雷的平安，报答这些年张云雷的收留恩情。

杨九郎知道的，这一辈子他还不了什么给张云雷，他把自己所有的都给了张云雷，唯张云雷马首是瞻。可是他弄脏了自己，再不能够有什么脸面去见张云雷了。

世间疾苦，他以为遇见了张云雷就摆脱了一切，却最后又回到泥泞中去。他到底是爱着张云雷的，用他这副身子去换什么都可以，也换掉了自己的下半辈子。

做完的郭麒麟转过身来抱着杨九郎，郭麒麟亲着杨九郎的脸颊扳过他的脸问他：“你跟不跟我私奔去？”

“你什么时候救他出来。”

07  
警卫员很快就把人放了出来，张云雷重新见到了明媚自由的太阳。他一步一步走得很慢，等到他走到门口了才看见杨九郎和郭麒麟站在一块儿。

被关进去的时候他就听说了外面的一切，知道了郭麒麟弄走了他全部的钱财包括杨九郎。不知道杨九郎答应了郭麒麟什么，自己才能够出来。

曾经张云雷以为，自己有了所有的钱财就能够给杨九郎一切。他不想看到杨九郎再被人欺负，不知道躲的杨九郎是不会反抗的，他努力地想要把所有好的都给杨九郎。

再相见，杨九郎有些颤抖。他走上前去左看了看又看了看，不敢上前去拉扯张云雷的衣服，到最后他也只是低着头，盯着自己的脚背看，轻声地喊了一句张老板。

“你瘦了些。”张云雷对杨九郎伸出了手，他没想到杨九郎会躲，因为这举动杨九郎怀中的帕子掉到了地上，两个人都是慌忙。

张云雷看到了杨九郎匆忙弯腰的时候，身上露出来的痕迹。很快杨九郎就拉上了衣服，但是一切都晚了。张云雷按住了他的手同样弯腰去捡那方帕子。

纵然有满肚子的话，张云雷这时候也不知道该如何说起，白色的帕子最容易脏了，还不好洗，犹豫了几分张云雷也只是把帕子塞到了杨九郎的怀里去。

“好生收着，别弄脏了。”

杨九郎不知道张云雷是在说帕子，还是在说自己。张云雷以前绝不会为谁弯腰的，也就是为了杨九郎，才肯弯下腰来去捡那掉到地上，不太干净的帕子。

在一边的郭麒麟早就有些不耐烦，他看着这样的张云雷，也并没觉得自己有多么亏欠。追求喜欢的人，他心安理得，于是他靠在墙边，对着恋恋不舍的杨九郎道：“人我答应给你弄出来了，该和我回去了。”

杨九郎不敢看张云雷，他转过身去，用最快的步子走到郭麒麟的身边，他手里紧紧握着张云雷替他捡起来的帕子，那帕子还是张云雷给他买的。他知道张云雷待他好，这一生他和张云雷的情意比床上的缠绵还要重一些，旁人也许无法得知无从理解，那也是杨九郎甘愿把一切都给张云雷的缘由，哪怕他现在并没有这个资格。

他听见张云雷在身后喊他，张云雷没有愤怒，只是淡淡的沙哑地开口，他说：“九郎，等你回家。”

眼眶里的泪就那么掉了出来，不争气，也没忍住。

Fin


End file.
